


Charmed Life

by ZeroLight



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Body Worship, Deacon is too sexy, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Some Fluff, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroLight/pseuds/ZeroLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her delicate fingers brushed his temples as she languidly grasped the arms of his sunglasses, the outermost buffer between him and the world. He was curious enough to allow it; he would allow her to do anything really. She smiled, alabaster teeth shining and slipped the shades onto her impeccable oval face.</p><p>"Blue." she stated. "I never would have guessed."</p><p>A batch of moonshine causes a smutty situation between female sole survivor and the most handsome spy in the Wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of sex, drug use, drinking nuclear moonshine and graphic language.
> 
> Not beta'd. I haven't written fan fiction in probably 10+ years so please forgive my lack of perfection. After reading some of the amazing, beautifully written stories posted on AO3, I feel a bit intimidated posting in the same fandom.

This was some good shit. The liquid fire scorched the throat on the way down, but after several suffocating gulps, the liquid was smoother. Maybe it was because the taste buds were cauterized after the first pull. Maybe Deacon didn't care because he was elated to be with this matron of magnanimity.

He handed the bottle back to her and watched her intently as she swallowed mouthfuls of Sturges' personal moonshine. The way her eyes closed as she drank made his heart ache. She was determined to drown the world out completely. He could only hope she did not want him to drown with it as well. But he couldn’t blame her; she was out of her element in the most extreme of ways.

In the weeks leading up to this moment he had spent every waking hour following her when she needed him and he had to admit, that wasn’t often enough. The confident swing of her hips as she walked, the sass she would return to those that would attempt to shake her foundations, her raucous laugh, those grey eyes that seared his skin with their gaze, her paradisaical face that betrayed her truly tenacious soul and every detail he had ever meticulously memorized haunted him even in his dreams. When he awoke, those same diamond eyes were watching him in silence waiting for him to continue his shameless attempts at small talk while they continued from one decimated area to another; his assistance in her righteous mission to correct the plights of the wasteland a tad overly enthusiastic. He couldn’t help himself.

She wasn't much for talking and that was fine with him as her actions spoke volumes for her. Selfless acts of kindness mixed with equal parts explosive disposition, she was an enigma in this barren nation, to him and everyone she has come across in her unstoppable mission to find her son. She seldom extinguished the wall of fire she built between herself and the world, but when she did, he listened and learned. Sometimes he would even share the honest truth with her, something he did with great trepidation. But she never judged him or his past actions, and her eyes only expressed empathy.

Deacon’s hidden inner fascinations have been stamped down a lot recently in a futile attempt to forget he actually had a heart or human desires. He was obsessed which was also a total distortion of his nature. His responsibilities were not to linger but he was a prisoner in a cell of his own conception. Deacon was sure at this point that he couldn’t live without her. Not until he knew everything about this mystifying woman.

She finished the bottle with a sigh and he blinked several times in dubiety at her threshold as his head swam with nebulous vision. He had studied her body language and noted she was always tense, her shoulders unmalleable like cold marble, but at this moment she was relaxed. Her mercury colored eyes shifted in his direction and he noticed the distinct transparent film that indicated her inebriation. She leaned forward, her breasts barely spilling from the neckline of her black tank top.

His body crystallized in an attempt to hide his increasingly difficult to repress reaction to her mere proximity. His heart walloped loudly in his rib cage and he held his breath as she moved within inches of his face. Her delicate fingers brushed his temples as she languidly grasped the arms of his sunglasses, the outermost buffer between him and the world. He was curious enough to allow it; he would allow her to do anything really. She smiled, alabaster teeth shining and slipped the shades onto her impeccable oval face.

"Blue." she stated. "I never would have guessed."

She brought a Jet inhaler to her mouth and puffed. Even though he discerned that time was certainly slowing to a crawl for her, he strangely felt the same affects when she began closing the continually minimizing gap between them. He was definitely more intoxicated than he originally planned. Her nubile body was abnormally warm as she pushed herself against him. Out of stupefaction he stood firm as she coiled around his body like a tensile serpent. She was gazing into his eyes over the rim of the sunglasses and he became lost in the amaranthine depths of flashing silver.

When her lips empirically touched his, he simply spent several seconds completely slack jawed. His mind screamed at him to react and so he welcomed her with a tender swipe of his tongue. She tasted of firewater and honey; her lips softer than anything his imagination could conjure during his nightly subconscious fantasies. His tongue delved willingly into her mouth in a desperate pursuit to taste more of the underlying sweetness. She exhaled softly through her nose in quiet contentment as she wrapped her hewed arms further around his neck. He was utterly dazed by her kiss and all he could do was respond in kind.

He let her take the lead out of respect and because he wasn’t currently thinking of the consequences. An opportunity like this he would never consider actually happening. He was thoroughly trained in how to read people, but she was a complex maze of conundrums and this show of such raw physical affection was bewildering. He wasn't fool enough to deny her though, Sturges’ supremely strong nuclear infused moonshine or not. He would fret about it in the morning. All that mattered was this perfect moment in time that was luminous enough to brighten the dark scars of his past.

He felt her hot hands splayed on each side of his firm abdomen as she sensually ran her palms up his torso, his white t-shirt dragging upwards in unison. Her mouth only briefly left his as she removed the fabric and casually tossed it to the floor. Her unforgettable eyes were still obscured and he decided to immediately rectify such a travesty. He removed his sunglasses from her face. Her pupils were eclipsing her eyes and he could swear he saw irradiant stars in the galaxies contained within that byzantine mind.

His hands made contact with her shapely ass, drifted up her flexing spine and hastily removed her tank. His fingers ascended across the flat planes of her stomach and paused just under her bra. She placed her slight hands over his large ones and ushered them over her breasts. He took the hint and tentatively trailed his fingers under the womanly contraption, his middle and pointer fingers immediately pinching her nipples as he cupped the supple flesh in his palms. She gasped; the beautiful exhalation triggering his primal instincts and he reached around her back to greedily unclasp her bra. As the straps slid down her arms and her superb, firm breasts were revealed, he grew painfully aware of his aching cock and the now wet tip straining against his underwear.

He adjusted the front of his pants while his mouth suckled on her neck, the tang of honey that he was now associating with her making his mouth salivate for more. He traced his tongue along the curves of her clavicle and down the center of her chest between her breasts. Deacon was a rather tall man, she was short and so he found himself willingly falling to his knees as he worshipped her body like a devoted disciple to her sacred shrine.

He sucked her nipples, the rosy pink buds tasted like the sweetest, ripest berries to him and he oscillated hungrily memorizing the taste and feel of her tits in his mouth, against his spiraling tongue. Her back was arching forward and as he looked up at her, he noticed her head was thrown back in wonton abandonment, her usual bun had unfurled at some point causing a lustrous black waterfall of curls to flow down her back. To witness such enthralling exquisiteness made him realize how fucking lucky he is to be the man providing this goddess of a woman pleasure and so he continued his steadfast prayer.

Her hips were rocking forward now, her breathing irregular and engulfing the midnight silence. It was difficult to admit to himself the magnitude of this extremely fortunate situation. He wanted proof that this was undeniably happening and not a graphic alcohol induced dream. He pressed the side of his face against the center of her chest for the briefest of moments to simply listen to the rapid thrumming of her heart and to feel the searing heat of her skin. Alive and so warm…tactile.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. He paused looking up at her for unspoken permission. She placed her hands on her hips and in one smooth motion she pulled her jeans down to her ankles. As she straightened in front of him, he came face to face with a perfectly manicured strip of short dark curls leading to her sex. He grasped the back of her ankles to assist her in removing her jeans and kissed her elegant feet. He noticed that she hadn’t been wearing underwear, an obvious stain of pearly essence at the junction of her jeans. Saliva filled his mouth as he began to salivate imagining her taste.

His fingers cascaded up her calves and the back of her velvety thighs. He had never seen her legs before, she was always in full combat armor, and was not surprised by the stunning definition of muscles that jerked under silken porcelain skin with every touch and caress. He kissed along the V where her pubis meets thighs and he caught her scent, a mixture of soap, the faint smell of sweat and the pungent aroma of her arousal. He inhaled deeply while leisurely lifting her left leg onto his right shoulder so she was spread before him like a perfect dark pink rose in full bloom.

He peppered kisses on her vulva purposely avoiding the sensitive areas she was now trying to impatiently shove into his mouth. His left hand sharply pinched her inner thigh as a warning to not move, to not rush him. She let out a sharp hiss and held still. He was going to savor this and commit it to memory. He leaned forward so his shoulder spread her left leg further out, her hands grasping his shoulders for balance. He gripped her hips to hold her steady as he gradually drew his tongue along her outer petals.

She was glistening in the dim light of the room and that fact alone caused him to deeply relish her taste as he dipped his tongue inside her. She tasted like salted caramel and he was automatically addicted to the savory sweet flavor of her intimate passage. He wanted to take his time, to tease her until she was begging him for release but the more he teased, the more he felt the leaking head of his cock pulse and twitch in response. He began sliding his tongue up and down her slit repeatedly, gathering as much of her liquid arousal on his tongue as he could and liberally swallowing. She was keening low in her throat now, a raw sound that made him grip her hips tighter, fingernails digging into the flesh as he pulled her forward to continue feasting on her cunt. He wanted to hear her scream with his head between her legs before he moved on to adulate the rest of her splendid body.

He began a relentless rhythm with his tongue directly on her swollen clit while periodically snaking the tip under her clitoral hood which caused her to unashamedly begin to fuck his face, her hand weaving into his hair as she pushed his face closer to her center. Unsteady legs began to shake against his supporting muscular arms and he took the opportunity to seal his mouth like a wet vacuum over her clit and sucked so hard that her voice broke and her mouth stretched into a silent scream. A silent scream was definitely not his intention and so he began to seesaw his lower jaw while he sucked, feeling the distended nub scrape against his lower row of teeth. The combination made her moan so loudly that he felt her voice reverberate through his orally connected body. He smiled in satisfaction feeling fluidic heat dribble down his chin.

Releasing an arm from the back of her legs, he dipped a thick calloused finger into her pulsing channel. She released a long otherworldly moan and seemed to finally reach her ultimate breaking point as she began to lose all balance and started to fall backwards. Deacon stood and grabbed her with lightning reflexes before she could hit the ground. He laughed, possessive arms wrapped around her waist.

“Sorry,” she whispered into his neck.

He kissed her sweaty forehead and swiped a few wild strands from her face. “I take it as a compliment. And besides, I don’t want you to cum yet. I need…” before he could finish his sentence she was already unzipping his pants and sliding them down his legs. She palmed his generous cock through his encumber some underwear and he inhaled sharply while her tongue laved his rough jaw. She worked her way to his earlobe and softly sucked the dangling tissue while saying in a low, deep voice, “Trust me Deacon, I know exactly what you need.”

She slid her hand past the elastic waist and firmly gripped his shaft. She hummed in approval and bit her lower lip as she used the pad of her thumb to swirl the buildup of pre-cum around the enlarged red tip. Deacon’s head fell forward and he bit her shoulder several times in quick succession as his hips instinctively rutted towards her hand. She caressed the oozing hole with her thumb again in response and Deacon watched enthralled as she brought her thumb to her succulent pink lips and sucked the entire appendage, her eyes closed like she was enjoying the finest, sweetest wine. Any miniscule amount of resolve he had left crumbled like the centuries old brick walls that surrounded them.

He kicked off his pants, broad hands gripped her ass and he used his delicious strength to haul her to the half-broken bed in the corner. The awkward angle of the squeaky mattress allowed him to position her with her pelvis elevated in perfect alliance with his cock. He removed his underwear, gripped his thickness and using their combined liquefied lust rubbed his heavy erection against her clit, vacillating the length of her pussy. She spread her legs wide and used her hand to contain him against her sex as she began gyrating her hips effectively jerking him off with her wet cleft.

She was laboriously panting, both of them were aching, writhing and growing impatient. He kissed her deeply, his hands feeling the delectable weight of her breasts, his mouth following suit on her receptive nipples before descending fingers guided himself to her molten entrance. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he did not know he was holding. She pulled back to look into his icy eyes, worry painted across her face.

“I can’t even tell you how long I have wanted this,” he said.

“Then fuck me Deacon. No more holding back, God only knows how long we have in this life together.”

Her desperate plea caused him to profoundly kiss her again and he poured as much intensity into it as he could muster. Impulsively he thrust his pelvis forward, his penis parting her open. When he slid in, he did so with achingly slow movements, her mouth left hanging open in absolute pleasure. He took the opportunity to bite and lick her bottom lip before sheathing himself fully inside her. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, he lamented at her impossible sopping pressure. She writhed like a woman possessed by some mythological sex demon underneath him as he allowed his hard flesh to slip from her opening with a ludicrous pop echoing from their bodies. He leaned forward, his palms positioning her thighs flush against the mattress so when he slipped back inside, he was deeper than before; the noises spilling from her beautiful lips an incoherent mess of colorful curse words, repeated confessions of need and obscene prayers to an unknown God of copulation.

Clenching walls would soon be his undoing, but he hasn’t made her cum once tonight and that was definitely unacceptable. A rough thumb angled over her clit and he furiously rubbed thankful that years of pulling triggers and picking locks gave him dexterous fingers. Her eyes had been firmly shut, but after a full minute of his ministrations her sterling orbs snapped open and she stared into his sea blue irises as she pulsed and came around his pounding cock. He had never seen her look at him or anyone with such intensity and he was determined to repeat the rare moment between their presently shared souls.

No abating, he kept rubbing his now soaked thumb in lackadaisical circles even after her orgasm subsided. Her voice was hoarse at this point, hair madly clinging to the mattress, her flushed face and heaving chest. She spasmed and quivered around his affluent flesh as she came again; hips rotating so ruthlessly that he stopped fucking her to simply delight in the rough rhythm she created.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead and stable arms, his cock imploring absolution. He could no longer manage to not cum himself after experiencing such wonderful wet friction so with a guttural, inhuman shout; he released his semen as far inside her as he could push; a primordial part of him gratified that a piece of his very essence was enclosed inside her. They both sighed in unison as their breathing began to regulate to a normal extent and her insides finally stopping constricting around him. His pelvis began to reluctantly reverse from her saturated cunt, but she laced her luscious legs around his waist and pulled him all the way back inside.

“Not yet…” she said voice barely above a whisper. He could comfortably remain inside her for an eternity. He collapsed gently, his head turned towards her ear as he huffed in exhaustion. He wondered briefly if this was all a mistake, an inexcusable situation a lovesick idiot got tangled in, but then she turned her head and pressed the shyest of kisses to his forehead and he felt his heart palpitate at the unexpected tenderness. He was suddenly flooded with naïve optimism of the future and her words echoed from somewhere deep within the most obscure recesses of his mind, “God only knows how long we have in this life together.”

Before he could stop it, his unrestrained lying mouth whispered an absolute veracity in her ear, “We have as long as you and I are still breathing. Nothing can fucking change that.” Before the ebbing candlelight can dissipate into the night, he sees a hint of a smile on her face and that’s all he needs to keep living this abruptly charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive comments and kudos make my heart soar.


End file.
